


The Time After

by Lachesis_Lover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Late Night Writing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Problems, Slow Burn, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Lover/pseuds/Lachesis_Lover
Summary: Its a story about the life of Link and Zelda after Calamity Ganon has been defeated. All of there problems and struggles that they still have to face. Ill they make it through this together or will that split up........... Forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy Sorry if its a bit short.

Link's P.O.V.

My heart is still beating hard in my chest, my focus is razor sharp, my breathing is labored, my eyes forever searching. It's over. It's finally over. As I stood in a battle stance waiting for anything that could pounce me at any minute. Thats was until I heard her that i froze up turning around ever so slow. 

 Tell me do you really remember me?  Truly? She ask in a soft tone. I could barley process what was happening before my eyes. I slowly shook my head yes. I watched as her expression softened. Thats when she smiled at me, that sweet smile that warms you up on the inside and out. That's when the adrenaline rush that was going through my veins stopped taking effect and I started to feel the stinging from the wounds i had got and dizzy from the blood loss. I staggered a few steps forward before falling briefly, catching myself on my sword, breathing heavily. I didn't hear her again until I felt her grab a hold of me.

 "Link, Link are you okay? She asked in a rushed breath. All i could do was was look up at her slow blurring out face. Everything became hazy and muffled. Then everything went dark. 

Zelda's P.O.V.

I was frantically trying to think of what to do. I can't lose him a second time, not again. I could feel as the tears started to swarm my eyes. I opened my mouth to call out to him but let out something between a squeal and a strangled cry. Calm down Zelda, you need to think clearly if you want him to survive. Thats when I took a deep breath in and calmed myself down. I whistle for horse to come over, from there i struggled to put him on the horse. As soon as i did that i went to the closes area where I knew we would be safe. When we finally made it I rode around to the back where i laid him up against the stable as I tend to his wounds. I had ripped some of my dress at the bottom and cleaned it it in the water that was back behind the stable, then cleaning his wound then wrapping it around Link's torso, where majority of the blood was coming from. I then took the water skin that he was caring around with him and went to fill it up as I slowly tipped it so he get some water. Then i went and picked some apples of the trees nearby gave one to his horse, then eating one for myself. Now i just had to wait to wake up. Stayed up all day and night, I wont got to sleep until i know that he is safe. I mean I already did for a hundred years, whats a few more days. No matter how hard it was sometimes to keep my eyes open I did. What felt like a few days later just as I drifting out I heard a front, causing me to turn around to see Link fluttering his eyes open, his expression showed pure pain. He then groaned again as he began to sit up. I tried to stop him telling him to rest but he said he wanted to do it somewhere more comfortable and wouldn't take no for an answer. So i helped him get onto his horse, then he helped me up and then we started back off into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made this one a bit longer. Hope y'all enjoy this one as well.

Zelda's P.O.V.

The ride for the most part was peaceful, looking over the now once again somewhat peaceful Hyrule was quite relaxing. In little to no time we came up to a fort where there was a guardian sitting by the entrance. I tensed up remembering the last time i had encountered a guardian and how it ended badly. Link must have felt me tense cause he had mumbled that it was dead and there was nothing to worry about. I calmed slightly but was fill quite weary of the fact that we had to go by it. The whole slow jog by it i eyed it waiting for it to glow up, for it to target us with its one eye. I finally was at easy when we finally passed the gate, letting out a breath i didn't know i was holding. We keep going this slow for about another twenty minutes. That's when we came up on a town where there was a farmer walking back and forth at the gate. Once he noticed us he waved and said good morning to Link. Link respond with a smile and a good morning as well. We then went upstairs path that was at the front of the village and walked by three house all cubed. It was an interesting sight no lie, but we went father back behind the houses where across the bridge there was a sign that read Link's house. He stopped the horse letting me off.

"Go on inside ill be there in just a minute he said with a smile the made me feel all warm and fuzzy. With that he rode on to the side of the house as I went in. It was a nice little place to live but it was nothing like it was at the castle. The castle is nothing more than rubber for the queen to the throne of nothing. I felt a pang just thinking of the castle and disappointing my father. The more I thought about it the more upset I became. Thats when the door opened behind me, I whirled around to see Link looking me in the eye and I tried to smile to hide the fact that i might start to cry. That when I watch his expression soften. He gazed at me with pained look in his eyes with a wry smile.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you princess." He whispered

"Zelda" I strained my voice.

"Zelda" he repeated. I'll always be here for you,....Zelda. He repeated a tad bit louder this time. I tried to my hardest to keep the tear back but they still were trying to get out, my smile faltered as I let out a strangled cry. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my warm tears streak down my face.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I'm so sorry." I covered my face with my hands. That's when i felt Link pull me into his grasp. I sobbed you into his chest still apologizing. He whisper to me that its alright and I don't have to apologize while stroking my hair. Eventually I calmed down and got so tired that my eyes became heavy, the last thing I could remember was being lifted into the air and the fresh scent of rain.

~~~~~~~

I was running, from what I don't know but I knew that my life was on the line. I ran until it felt like my legs might collapse, but no matter how far I ran I was still surrounded by complete darkness. I then was thrown into the side by some invisible force that had hit me to the side. Then I tried to get up. With that i began to shake and try to get up but collapsed under my own weight. That's when I heard it, a terrifyingly familiar roar. That's when i saw the pulsing glow of pink next to me. I then felt as the tears ran down my face, then I knew it was over. For me that is.

Link's P.O.V.

I jolted from my position sitting with my back against the bed to the sound of a shrill cry. I looked to see Zelda hysterically, trying to move away from me when she noticed my presence she then tried to scoot away from me as far as possible screaming for help. I put my hands up.

"Hey calm down it's only me, your okay, your alright." I soothed I watched as her dilated eyes scanned me to see if I was a threat. Once she recognized who I was she started to sniff. Thats when i saw her eyes were glazed over. I opened my arms to let her into them and she accepted gladly. I felt her tears seep into my tunic. After she finished and after her grip loosened I tried to pull away only for her to strengthen her grip once again.

"Let's stay like this a little longer........ Please." She begged. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head into my chest. We then sat in silence. I remember dozing in and out while Zelda was fast asleep. I ended up falling asleep and waking to a still sleeping Zelda. I let out a yawn and stared down at her sleeping face. I absent mindedly started to stroke her hair while she slept, looking at her soft features. That was when her eyes started to slowly flutter open. She craned her neck around to look at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep." I questioned.

"I slept well" she replied lazily, giving me a wide smile and sighing sweetly. "By the way what time is it."she yawned. I turned to look out the window.

"Hmm about 3 in the afternoon" I estimated.

"Three in the WHAT!!" she exclaimed hopping out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier. All I could was shrug I couldn't tell her that i was so entranced by her face while she was sleeping. Thats just to........... weird. I was broke out of my thought when she suddenly spoke up. "Well we will just have to set out tomorrow i guess." She said lost in thought. Then she turned to me. Now that we have a plan for tomorrow, do you have anything to eat I'm starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things have certainly gotten interesting and are only going to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got distracted with school work so I'll try to post more this week. I said try so don't lose it if I don't. But besides that enjoy.

Zelda's P.O.V.

The next morning we had got up early so that we could start early for our trip to Zora's domain. Since we are going to have to make a quick detour to get me a horse we decided to get at 3 in the morning. We packed some food, clothes and gathered up some weapons in case we get attacked. Link handed me his best shield and a familiar looking dagger. He told me to take them so that if anyone got the idea to attack us, that they know we are both armed. Just as we were heading out we heard the sound of soft raindrops on the roof. Link then went and set his bag down and began digging through it, then handing me a hood. 

"This should keep you somewhat dry on our trip." He told me.

"What about you" I worried that maybe he would get sick since it was raining."

"Don't worry I've done this hundreds of times." He smiled then told me to wait there while he gets the horse ready. While I waited I took out the dagger, eyeing it suspiciously. Why is this so damn familiar? Is all i could think as i lightly spun the dagger in my hands. Thats when the door opened showing a soaked Link in its doorway. He nodded for me to follow him which I followed him into the down pour. With that he hopped onto his horse and stuck out his hand to help me up. I sat behind him, thats when he waited for me to adjust myself and to hold on. With that we took off out of the town to the stables.

~~~~~~~

The ride to the stable was mostly smooth, of course your occasional attack from bokoblins, looking for a group of people to attack on their travels. But Link dispelled of them quickly and continuing on our way. By the time we made it to the stable it was midday and we would stop for the day of i wanted to but I said that we should keep going to waste less time. With that he lead me over to a cooking pot  where there was a girl humming and a dog chasing it's tail. He told me to wait here while he gets everything set up and ready to roll. I watch him walk up to the man before turning around to met the girl who earlier had ben humming had stopped and was sizing me up.

 "Sooo....... Is he your boyfriend or something" she asked accusingly as she wiggles her eyebrow. I heated up at the suggestion. 

"No n-no not at all!" I exclaim while waving my arms frantically. We ar-re just friends. Thats all" I say as I cross my arms and looking towards the shrine. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Link talking to a man that was lost in thought earlier when we came riding into the stable. I believe that he was mumbling something along the lines of tonight. Just then a man caring a pack that was heavier than he was. He struggled to even walk with ot on his back yet sung a song about always having to sell. Moments after he set down on the ground Link walked over to him and then he suddenly exclaimed something about a beetle. Then I watched as then exchanged a few things before turning back to the girl in front of me, who was still eyeing me with a smug look in her eye, I felt my face heat up even more. Thats when the sudden hand on my shoulder scared me half to death. I turned to see a startled Link.

 "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered. I shook my head its fine.

 "It's fine. He then started to cook while humming a cute little song. With that the girl gets up, winking at me in the process, I flush red once again. With that she walks over to the shrine to stare at it for the time being.  I sat there until he handed me a plate of simmered fruit.

 "You should eat you seem flushed. I nodded accepting the plate. "So what do you want to do we could go to Kakariko village or stay here at the stable for the night if you like. I took a moment to think it over. Then I knew what I wanted. 

"Lets go to Kakariko even if it's just for tonight. With that we finish our meals and make our way to Kakariko with a few moments till nightfall actually comes into effect. With a slow trot we start our journey start in Kakariko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry getting ready for those semester test yay........... Anyway enjoy!

As we slowly trot the cool night air felt on my skin, the silence  becoming unbearable. I try to make up some sort of conversation. 

 "So what were you doing when you were talking to those other people earlier?" I ask 

 "Nothing much, just asked what moon it was going to be. I decided to peek at home through the corner of my eye in his direction. He was looking out into the distance but there was something off about his stare. It was distant and far away, but there was something else in his eyes, an emotion I couldn't read.

 "Why?" I whispered.

"Sorry what did you say?" He said turning to me. I took a deep breath, turning to face him.

"I asked why." I say just a bit louder. We sat in silence for awhile, before he answered he turned back as we came up on the bridge.

 "Just a habit." But the look on his face said otherwise. We came to one part of the bridge and Link halted letting me cross first, from then on he followed behind me, which at the time I didn't mind since it left me with my thoughts. Thats when I heard someone whimper from my left. I turned to see a figure of way seemed to be a girl curled up crying. Before I could process I was off my horse running over to the girl. I was about to ask what's wrong when Link screamed for me to run,  but before I could understand an arrow whizzed by my face. That's when I heard a grunt from behind me. I turned to see not the crying girl but a Yiga Clan member with an arrow in its shoulder and a sickle in the other hand. That's when I was yanked back with so much force I swear I had whiplash. We hopped onto my horse. But it was more along the lines of he hopped on and yanked me along. In one fluid motion he pulled me on, whistled for his horse, and rode of at full speed for Kakariko. I sat there stunned at what just happened. We rode the rest of the way in silence. I couldn't help but to feel the noticable curves of his abs through his shirt. Come on Zelda, nows not the time to have to your head in the clouds. When we finally came to the distinguishable land marks for Kakariko he slowed to a trot. Once at the entrance he hooped off the helping me off. I was still a little red from the thoughts I was having on the way here. That's when I saw Link staring at me with concern. He raised his brow in a silent question. Are you alright? I waved him off telling him I was fine but he didn't seem to buy it but didn't say anymore than that. We then made out way through the now asleep village. That when one of the members rounded the corner, running. He waved to Link and as said an as soon as he noticed who I was he bowed, addressing me by my title. It's been so long since anymore has done that I almost forget to tell him to rise. 

 "You may rise." I say in my most princess like voice. When he doe he bows one last time before running of to finish his routine. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Link then gives me a worried look, which I wave off. I can feel a headache about to start. I start forward but I'm stopped when he grabs my arm. 

 "Are you okay?" He has this serious look in his eye, the look I've only seen when he is focused or determined. I nod my head.

 "Just tired." Which isn't a lie but its more of the stress of being a princess finally settling on my shoulder once again. Will I be good enough. Will they accept me once again. I shake those thoughts from my mind. One step at a time. We then make our way to Impa's home, it's time to face my old friend once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update there was a lot of stressful things I was dealing with like test and being on the road in a car with my siblings for three days and a ghost following me around but hey none of thats important. Enjoy

Once outside the door leading to my friend, just inches away from her I should be happy but, why am I so afraid. That's when I feel Link touch my shoulder. That's when I realized I was shaking. I'm scared, I don't want to see how much she has changed. That's when Link gripped my shoulder a little harder, I looked back to see him silently asking if I was okay, it was almost to much to take in that i could feel the warmth swelling up behind my eyes. I had to take a deep breath, it's not princess like to cry, it shows to much weakness, or at least thats what my father told me. Now my minds racing with anything an d everything I've ever did wrong. All i can do is remember how muh of a failure I was to my family line. That was it I couldn't take it any more I let the tears slip. I looked away to embarrassed to look him in the face. That's when I was turned around and in his embrace and crying harder that ever. He didn't say anything he just held me as I silently cried into his shoulder. When I finally calmed down he let me go and gave me a nod and I gave him one back. He than looked into his pouch handing me a handkerchief, I wiped my eyes and thanked him as i turned to face the door. I took a deep breath and opened the doors. There she was sitting atop of all her pillows with a young woman who was cleaning the floor boards beside her. 

 "Welcome back Master Link" she said without looking up from what she was doing. He then walked in and looked straight at Impa who still hasn't opened her eyes since we walked in. I was still a little shock there she was and I couldn't even say anything to her. Thats when I felt Link staring at me. I sighed and with al it took s said her name. 

 "Impa, I'm back." That's when I saw her eyes widen as she took her time process.

 "Princess is that you." She mumbled, that when the girl cleaning the floor turned around looking quite flustered. Thats when I remembered seeing her while watching as much as I could of Link's quest. She then immediately flew to Impa, helped her get down then basically hit the floor with a bow. 

 "Welcome back princess" she exclaimed from her nervousness. I was going to tell her that she didn't need to do that but Impa beat me to the punch.

 "Paya get of the floor your embarrassing yourself." With that the flew of the floor with so much force that I thought she was going to go through the roof of the building and fly like a keese. My thoughts were interrupted when Impa started laughing really hard scaring me again.

 "Zelda you should close your mouth you might catch flies. I looked around the room. Paya was still fidgeting, while Link was snickering, as Impa laughed hardly like she always did. I smiled and started laughing myself i couldn't help it, it's been to long since I laughed so hard. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt and I had started to cry. 

 "My dear child could you make us some tea." She directed to Paya. She shook her head and ran off in a hurry. We then settled dow and then Impa waved Paya off telling her she could go or maybe she wanted her to leave cause as soon as she did she nodded and turned to Link who did the same thing, both of them got up off the floor and walked out of the doors. Now it was just Impa and I. 

 "Its been a long time hasn't it princess." She says as she takes a sip of her tea. I pick mine up, looking at myself in the reflection of the tea. 

 "You know that you don't have to be formal with me right Impa. She chuckled slightly. 

 "Of course,Zelda." She says as she puts her cup down. Then she opens her eyes. "But there are important things we must discuss." I took a deep breath I wasn't ready to know but its best for me to know what happened while i was away, if I ever hope to have a chance to fix this.

 "But before we start I want to know something." I look up i see her looking back. Its like she was search my soul.

 "Yes what is it?"She held my gaze for some time before she answered.

 "What is it that you truly want."


	6. Chapter 6

When Zelda came out she wasn't exactly cheerful. 

 "Is everything alright?" I asked leaning in to see her face in the dark. She looked me in the eye like she wanted to say something then looked back at her feet for a few seconds looking back up with a smile on her face.

 "Yes everything is alright, now shall we be on on our way" she walks straight past  me with out giving me a chance to answer. I scratch the back of my neck subconsciously. 

 "Umm, Zelda it's still dark out." I call after her.

 "I know was just hoping we could go camping." She turns back to me fumbling with her thumbs. I notice how even though we are making eye contact its like she doesn't see me. It's like she looking straight through me.

 "You sure you dont want to stay in town?" I quietly question. She nods.

 "I'm positive." She then looks down at her fingers. I watch her and notice that she seems to be anxious about something. I sigh giving in. Even though I can't remember much of my past I feel like she was someone I couldn't say no to. 

  "Come on I know just the spot." I start leading the way to our horses. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as she sighs and visibly relaxes. We saddle up and ride of town in a slow trot. We don't say anything but it's light silence. I sneak a few glances at Zelda even though she so deep in thought that she wouldn't notice anyway. Other than the sneaking glances in her direction I watch for anything that could pose a threat. Once there I stop the horses and tell Zelda to wait outside of the where I first had helped Hetsu with his maraca problem. I got down and pulled out a small knife that I keep with me just in case. I then slowly move forward checking to see if any have set refuge on the cliff. I look and nothing seems to be there except a day old fire. They must have left sometime earlier today. I get up putting the knife away walking back to get Zelda. I grab my horse's reins and Zelda's. I walk us in, tying the horses to a tree. I then light the wood with a flint and the knife I had. Once I finish this I notice that Zelda is staring at me quite intensely. I cock my head, causing her to shift her gaze to the fire.

 "Did you wanna ask me something?" I  insisted. She looked at me for a long moment. She looked back towards the fire.

 "Tell me." She confessed. "What would you do if I decided to rule over Hyrule once again?"

 "I will follow you anywhere you wish to go." I said without hesitation." I answer before I could think on what to say. She then looked back up at me like she was going to say something but hesitated, then looking back at the fire. I watched her for a moment trying to read her expression. It was like she was doing early she was looking at the flame but not seeing it. She was somewhere else again. I sighed.

 "Have you eaten?" I question. She then looked at me after I broke her trance. 

 "Sorry what?"

 "Have you eaten?" 

 "No I haven't."

What would you like me to fix you then?" As soon as I say this I swear it got just a little brighter like she was glowing. 

 "Oh my Hylia, it's been so long since I had your cooking. What do I want do I want vegetable risotto, ooo or maybe mushroom risotto, maybe pumpkin stew......." She mumbled to herself. 

 "What I can't hear you?" I asked

 "Nothing just thinking." She then put her hand on her chin." Oh I know how about a roasted crab!" She exclaims.

 "Coming right up!" I exclaim with the same enthusiasm. As I make the meal I hum a song that I seemed to remembered from my past while Zelda watched me, drooling a pool.

 "Here you go."

 "You don't know how much I missed your meals!" she exclaims with a mouth full of food.

 "Shh, you don't wanna attack enemies do you?" I warn through a chuckle.

 "Sorry!" She squeaked.

 "Plus eating with your mouth full isn't very princess like you know." I snicker.

 "Yeah, yeah whatever." She grumbles.We then both break a into a comfortable laughter. Once we finished we both sat looking at the fire for awhile. She's first to break the silence.

 "Thank you, Link." She says.

 "For what?" I raised my eyebrows.

 "For everything." She smiled but it seemed sad, before I could ask what she meant she laid down.

 "Goodnight Link." I stared at her back for awhile, then looked up at the sky. What did she mean. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, then getting up to watch the entrance till it was time to get up and make a plan. No matter hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking of what I could've done to make her thank me.

 

Once we were up, had breakfast and got the horses ready, Zelda already had a plan.

 "Our first stop will be Zoras Domain!" She cheered as she pumped her fist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter I got sorts lazy ^^; Anyhow that doesn't matter now since here's your new chapter.

We decided to take the back way through Kakariko. I went in to tell Impa my goodbye and I would return when we finish.  Once I came back outside Link helped me mount and we were off. We waved to those who cheered out to us and yelled goodbyes. Once we where a good distance from the village I let out a breath that I was holding. 

 "That was stressful." I said tightly. Thats when I noticed Link out of the corner of my eye. His eyes squinted as his lips pursed into a frown, but only slightly.

 "There something that you would like to ask me?" I question without turning around to face me. He looks at me for another moment before dropping the expression on his face back to that expression I hated seeing. That blank expression, the one where I couldn't read him.

 "No." He said flatly looking to his left. From then on we rode down the mountain in quite. As soon as we made it down the mountain the sky darkened, and it slowly began to rain. But something felt off. I wasn't the only one to notice. Cause then Link had almost scared me half to death.

 "Run!" He roared. With that I made my horse go as fast as it could and I didn't stop until I made it to the horse stable. Once I was there I turned to ask Link what had happened to only see that he wasn't there behind me. I immediately thought the worst. The workers of the stable were talking to me but I didn't here them I was already on Storm and galloping back to the swamp. I wasn't thinking clearly, but I knew one thing.I can't lose you, not again.I'm not strong enough to lose you not again. I was going so fast that I didn't see the rider coming up in front of me. All of a sudden Storm bucked throwing me on the ground, hard. It took me a minute to get me bearing back together. Thats when I heard someone trying to sooth booth of the horses. I then got to my feet some how. With the earth swaying dangerously under me I made my way to the source of commotion and nearly cried. Standing there with the horses was Link, he was pretty upset cause the way his mouth was moving he was yelling at me. I smiled a weak smile and whispered under my breath that I was thankful that Hylia heard my prayer once more. With that I finally saw the earth flip and I closed my eyes.

 I hear the sound of soft pit-pats on fabric and light conversation. The sound of a broom dragging across the floor. The scratch of pencil across paper. I slowly open my eyes to notice that I'm laying in a horse stable bed. I look to my left to see one of the workers sweeping, while a merchant is calculating his profit. I look fo my right and notice that it is raining and that Link, who is now in his Sheikan gear, fast asleep in a chair. I went to sit up to only be hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. I used a hand to support myself on the bed, while the other one was on my face. I looked over to see that my sudden movement caused Link i stir just a little. He grunted mumbling something about koroks. I giggled a little as I eased my way out of the bed. Once on my feet I tested my stability to stand. I was good enough that I wouldn't fall on my face if I walked. I was on my way to the entrance of the stable when the man behind the counter asked me was it okay for me to be up and walking. I told him it was fine.

 "Oh but can you tell the man in the chair I will be outside if he wakes before I come back in, please."

 "Of course." With that he went back to watch everyone in the stable paying special attention to Link. Once I was outside I sat down on the cart that they would take when they needed to get some wood. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the rain on my skin, and the smell of rain in the air. I let out a breath. I let my mind think of everything thats happened so far. Sometimes it still feels like I'm dreaming and I'll wake up any moment in my study were I would be writing about today's events in my diary. But this isn't a dream its reality. But just to make sure I pinch myself. 

 "Owww" Yep cold, cruel reality.

 "You alright" Link suddenly ask causing me to jump and almost fall into a puddle. He snickers as I try to compose myself.

 "That's not funny I could have really hurt myself!" I fume as I blush wildly. No doubt I look as red as a bokoblin. 

 He then coughs into his hand seeing how I am seething with rage.

 "Yes of course I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed." He says in a serious tone while side glancing at me with hints of a smirk ghosting on face causing me to smile no matter how hard I tried not to. We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing quietly while watching the rain. We are both now sitting on the edge of the cart as more travelers make their way over to the stable to have a place to stay before the sun completely sinks below the horizon. There are hints of another storm rolling in. So travelers passing by and stopping for the night make the most out of the cooking pot while they can. No matter where I go everyone seems to be so at ease so free. It's nice to here the sound of laughter combined with the sound of the nighttime creatures coming to life. I can't help for a smile to cross my face.

 "What are you thinking about?" Link ask me causing me to look at him. "Cause this is the most relaxed I've seen you since we started this journey" he laughs. I look back to the people in front of the cooking pot and his it seems as even though they are fighting, that they are having the time of there lives.  I turn back to link as I sigh happily and smile.

 "And I love it"


	8. Chapter 8

"You mind telling me what happened back there." I ask looking at him questioningly. He looked at me stupidly until he knew what I was talking about. He chuckles, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. 

 "I forgot that there was an electric wizzrobe that stay around the area, that's why there was a storm." He then adds, "And I couldn't protect you and your horse while protecting my horse and myself" his face contorts in frustration. He then turns to look at me.

 "Does that make sense." He ask. I nod my head allowing myself to smile. He sees I'm smiling and throws me one as well. We spend most of the ride in silence other than pointing out things or asking occasional questions. About mid-day we made it to the bridge. Link climbs up the rock then extending his arm down to help me up. From there we made our way to the donation. Link constantly scolded me to stay behind him and I would groan and pout and trail behind him until I saw some fungi and run ahead of him and get lectured once more about that I should be cautious because there are enemies around. I would groan and fall behind him. Wash, rinse, repeat. It went on like this most of our way through the terain. Until one time when I rushed ahead to look at a silent mushroom glowing slightly in the shadow of a tree. While running ahead causing link to groan and get ready to lecture me once more I had failed to notice the lizafo watching me move over to me mushroom just waiting to strike just as I went to get the mushroom I heard it jump out causing me to scream for Link as he called back. After that it happens so fast. The lizafo jump over to my left blocking my escape then turning to me, as he went to slash at me a figure jumped in front of me taking the blow, then taking out the enemy. It took me a moment to relize it was Link. He turned around with a look of pure anger in his eyes. I shrinked back under his gaze. I've never seen him this mad before.

 "If you just listened this wouldn't have happened!" He barked. I started to shake not used to this use of him.

  "I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" before I could finish he cut me off.

 "You didn't mean to what?!" He challenged getting louder. That was it I couldn't do it my vision blurred and then I felt as the cool tear fall down my warm cheeks. I looked down ashamed of the way that I just began, knowing I knew better. I then head him groan above me.

 "Zelda I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you I was just-" he stopped looking for a way to word it. Since he not really a people person.

 "I was just worried about your safety, I'm sorry." I sniffles and wiped the tears from your eyes. I shook my head.

 "No I'm sorry for not listening to you when all you were trying to do was help me" I whimpered. Link then sheathed the master sword and stuck out his hand to help me up. I gladly accepted it and he looked up to the sky. He then turned to me.

 "We have about a couple of hours before dark  if we get going I know the perfect place to camp."

 "Great then least going!" I exclaimed. We both set off on the path. He then stops turning to look at me.

 "Please listen to me from now on, okay?" The ask so softly I almost didn't here him. I nodded.

 "Okay." With that we continued forward on the path.  
~ ~~~~  
 It was almost dark out and you both were still on the path, you were starting to wonder if  he was just going to make a fire on the path when it got to dark. That was until we came upon another bridge and right before we walked up to it  he turned and followed the mountain down. I was going to ask where we were going but thought better of it and followed after him. When we made it to the base of the path it was a opening right next to the domain which was right in front of us. I also noticed the one of the Zora monuments was there along with some hollow logs and an old campfire. Link basically collapsed against the log and thats when you saw his shirt had a huge slash across the torso with a wound across his chest to match. I gasped and ran to his side. 

 "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, this is a serious wound." I fined as I dug through my side pouch looking for the medical supplies. Pulling out some bandages and some disinfectant.

 "I've had worse." He grumbled then cursing under his breath as I apply the cream.

"That's no excuse" with that I threw him daggers with my eyes and he just shrugged. I sighed knowing that trying to get through to him was a lost cause. He leaned forward to help me get the bandage around his back. A laugh then rumbled through his chest. I look up at him as I tighten his bandages.

 "What's so funny."

 "I guess we're even."I look at him and sighed.

"You rest, I cook."

 "Bu-"

 "I'm not taking no for an answer." I huff

 "Fine" with that I get up and make my way to make the fire. After making the fire and eating, I helped Link get comfortable before getting comfortable myself. With that we drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~  
 I was walking down a path somewhere I've never been before and just then I saw Link, but something was off he looked at me but didn't move. He didn't smile or even blink. This made me slow down a bit. The warm feeling fading into one that sent chills down my spine. He just kept looking at me then I stopped dead in my tracks. This wasn't right, I was directly in front of him and he didn't even look down at me right when I was going to touch his face he lunged at me grabbing me by my wrist. I jumped back a little. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him his words were all distorted. That's when I heard what sound like loud booms thunder from behind him coming in our direction, coming at an alarmingly fast rate at that. Then it stopped and with that Link turned around every so slow. When he to turned back to me he was shaking with regret shining in his clear blue eyes. Then he whispered everything so slightly that I almost didn't hear him.

 "We are to late" he smiled sadly then there was a boom so loud it would leave me deaf.

 I then lurched forward breathing hard. I looked at Link and he was still resting, some drool dripping out of his mouth. I relaxed just a little when it had hit me.

 I just had a vision and whatever it was, isn't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Link's P.O.V.

 Everything since this morning Zelda has been acting weird. She has been jumpier than usual and acting nervous. Just as well were about to cross the bridge to enter the domain, I pulled Zelda to the side and asked her what was wrong she waved it off as she was still a little bit freaked out because of yesterday before moving on ahead. I didn't ask anymore but I knew she was lying. But she will tell me when she's ready. As well entered the domain we were greeted by all the zoras and the few travelers. That's when Zelda saw Mipha's statue and walked up to it with a sad smile and this look in her eyes that was saying something that I couldn't describe. That's when I noticed Sidon walk up behind us and gave him a nod. That's when he saw Zelda and his eyes grew wide.

 "Z-zelda is that you?" His voice quaked a little when speaking. Zelda span around to see who called her. Her eyes began to water as she saw him.

 "S-sidon?" She whispers and he ran up and gave her a hug then lifting him into the air causing her to squeal and burst out into laughter. Pink watched with a small smile on his face at his reunion. Once they had calmed down and stopped crying they got to business.

 "Father and I have awaited your return, Princess." Sidon says in his princely voice. She nodds and we all make our way to the kings chambers.

Zelda's P.O.V.

 We talk about plans on rebuilding hyrule and how we will make things better this time. After we finish with this plans I start to fidget. I take a deep breathe before speaking again after his council filed out of the chamber. 

 "Your highness, prince Sidon could I speak to you in private?" I asked slowly. They both nod and waiting until all have filed out before turning their attention back to me.

 "What did you want to speak about?" King Dorephan voice booms a little quicker than usual. 

 "I would like to tell you a little bit about your daughter." I say. He tenses and then relaxes looking to Sidon who is waiting for me to continue. he gave me a nod to encourage me to keep going. When I start I just stare at the floor.  
 "Her personality really got to me, I just wanted to hug her and not let go. Such a sweet girl, who was a great warrior and healer in her own right, but very soft spoken it's quite amazing to me. I was hoping beyond hope that maybe she was still alive in Ruta maybe sealed away like I was against Calamity Ganon, but I was wrong." I stopped to take in a shaky breath of air. "Mipha has a very quiet and shy personality, preferring not to talk much. However, like the other Champions, she is courageous of heart and wishes to help in anyway she can to stop Calamity Ganon's return. Mipha can also be quite strong-willed when she wants to, such as when she states that she would do anything to protect those close to her and heal their injuries when they are hurt." I pause thinking of how they are reacting right now. "She was a sweet girl and will be forever missed. The tears  that I have been holding back, finally spill over. That's when I feel a hand grip my shoulder, when I turn to see who it is it's Prince Sidon and he has tears running down his face as well. he looked at me with this look that said it was okay.  
 "Thank you for telling us this Zelda, I know it was hard for you to do this, so thank you." King Dorephan says in a voice that is quieter than usual, not booming as usual. When I looked up I see that he is crying as well. when he made eye contact with me he smiled. After awhile we shared all of our happy memories about her as we had good times. We laughed and cried some more but it was good times I will remember for the rest of my life. By the time we finished it was already dark out and me and Link were pretty hungry. Just as we were about to leave the domain Sidon calls out to us.   
 "Since we  kept you so long how about I treat you to dinner." he ask as he jogs over to us.  
 "No I couldn't ask you to do that." I say as I shake my hands in front of my face.  
 "But I insist." he persist. I turn to see Link shrug his shoulders. I sigh finally give in, with a sigh I nod my head.  
 "Fantastic!" he exclaims doing his signature smirk and pumping his face.   
 "Our camp site is down there next to the monuments." Link then point of the bridge down to the  site. "Can you swim down there and take Zelda with you please."   
 "Sure thing...." he hesitates then continues. "How are you gonna get down there exactly?" I was wondering the  same thing. Then Link crouched down. "I'm gonna fly." Just then a gust of wind so strong that I had to take a step back to brace myself. That's when I look back and Link isn't where he was standing before and he was gone cause he was paragliding down to the spot.   
 "We should get going as well, shall we." With that we took the ladder off the side of the bridge. Sidon then got in the water and urged me to hop onto his back. Once I got his back and situated he told me to hold on tight, then with little warning he had  took off full speed to the waterfall, diving off into the dark waters below. When we came back up for air we saw a fire that Link had made possibly after landing. Once we made it over he began throwing little twigs into the fire to keep it strong. Once I had got off Sidon's back he disappeared into the water once more.  
 "Where is he going?" I wonder aloud.  
 "To get food for dinner." I hear Link say from behind me. When I turn to look at him he has on what looks like Zoran armor. I raise an eyebrow.  
 " I'm going to help him catch some fish, stay here and throw some sticks into the fire if it starts to get low, okay." I nod and he seems to hesitate, I can tell from the look on his face that he is thinking about staying here with me.  
 "Go on dinner won't catch itself now." I tease. He smirks and dives into the water. I sit down on a long that is facing the water as I listen to the sounds of nature around me. I lazily throw the twigs in one after another. As I stared into the flame I start to think of our the trip to Goro City. I thought of what I was going to tell them, they may be nice people but maybe they wont want to work to together anymore? What if they lost hope and don't trust me. Just as I threw a twig I here someone say ouch. When I come back to reality I see Link is trying to get my attention and I just threw a twig in his face.   
 "Y-yes?" I ask. he looks at me before showing me the loads of fish him and Sidon had caught. With a laugh we start the meal. Once we started eating we ate in a comfortable silence. we started to clean up after we finished our meal, I noticed that Sidon was sitting off by himself. When he saw me walk over he smiled then looked back to the sky.  
 "Beautiful night isn't it?" he ask. I look up and smile its been awhile since I last stargazed.  
 "It is." I agree. When he doesn't respond I turn to see him looking at me.   
 "Thank you."  
 "For what?"  
 "For telling me what my sister was like," he stops and seems to think before starting again. " Since she passed when I was young I cant quite remember her." he laughs sadly then looks back to the sky. " I can barely remember what she looks like." We sat in silence for a minute while Sidon's mind wandered off. He then realized the silence that followed after.   
 "Well if you'll excuse me princess I must get back to my domain, but don't hesitate to visit, till we meet again." he then dives into the water and now he is gone. I couldn't help but feel like its my fault that he will never get to know his sister or see her ever again thanks to me. When I felt a hand land on my shoulder I almost jumped out of my skin. When I turned around I saw that it was Link. He had this serious look on his face.  
 "Is something wrong?" I question.  
 "I could ask you the same, you have been acting weird all day, is something wrong." I look at him as if he is crazy.  
 "No, no of course not why would you think that?"   
 " You have been extra jumpy all day and you have zoned out almost every time you weren't in a conversation. I forget that he is quite observant.  
 "It's nothing I swear." He looks at me with a look that doesn't show he believes me."  
 "How can I be sure?" he questions.  
 "I promise." I say and I can see that he sees I'm being serious.  
 "I'm here for when you are ready to talk." he pats my shoulder before turning back to the fire. "Lets get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." I nod and we settle down. Laying down I finally feel how exhausted my body is as soon as I laid down on the ground.  
 Soon after I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I just have been dealing with some stuff. I will try to update Sunday, Monday, and Wens day. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

When Link woke me up I was dead tired. The whole night I had tossed and turned, waking in cold sweats. I hadn't got any sleep thanks to the dream I keep having. I worry that it could happen at anytime that I space out worrying about  all the worst case scenario. Lost in thoughts I didn't see the edge of the road dip straight down and walked off. With a yelp I fall down onto my back. On impact the breath was knocked out of me. I roll over slowly and try to catch my breath. I hear a shuffle of feet from the cliff above.  
 "Zelda, OH MY HYLIA ARE YOU OKAY?" he shouts. LI hear him climb down from the cliff and rush over to me.   
 "I'm f-fine" I say breathlessly.  Not believing me he looks me over. After about ten minutes of making sure I didn't break an arm or twist an ankle he scolds me.  
 "Be more careful and watch where you are walking on stepping on or in, you need to pay attention to theses things....." he rambles some more warnings and I get lost in thought again. Just then Link started laughing me scaring me a bit.  
 "There you go not listening again." he declared. I shrink a bit and then he pauses. He sighs and helps me to my feet. "We should get going if we want to make some progress today." With that he helped me up onto my  ,  onto.  
~~~~~~~

 We were going at a leisurely pace to the next horsehorse stable, which is Foothill Stable. We stopped a few times so Link could fill up on supplies and food he even stopped to grab a beetle of of a tree. Eventually we started walking on foot holding the horses reins in hand, the sun was ready to go dawn and it looked as if it was going to rain. Just as the stable came into view, just then I heard a deep laugh come from in front of us and a magic circle appear and a buff man dressed in red with accents of black and white with an upside down Sheikah eye plastered across his chest and on his mask. Yiga Clan. From my side I see Link  pull the Master sword from out of its sheath.

 "Zelda get behind Storm, I taught him how to fight back I case of danger." I nod and make my way behind him.

 "Link I'm here for your head and to avenge Master Kohga and anyone else from my clan that you have defeated." Shouts the clan member. Link says nothing in response just looks ahead ready to pounce at any second. Just then the Yiga clan member pulls his sword up to being it down on Link. At the very last second he jumps out of the way and its as time slows down as he attacks him multiple times before backing off. The man growls as he slams his fist into the ground and it makes it way over to him but then at the last minute it changes routes and heads straight for me. I can see the fear for my life in Links eyes. I then turn and run away from it as fast as I can. Link takes the mans defenseless attack and my distraction and finishes him off. The man falls and rolls over onto his feet. He then looks up to look at us both.

 "This won't be the last of us, you will see more of us, the Yiga clan will take you down one day and we wont rest until then." With that little speech he disappeared with the last light if day. Link puts the sword away and turns to me. 

 "Are you alright?" He asked tiredly. I nod and being the horses over. He takes the reins of his horse and rubs his dad with his hand. He then help me onto my horse and good on his. We then make our way to the stable. When we had got to the stable we had went to sleep. I had stayed up a little later than I would have liked cause I was afraid of having another nightmare. So I lay there listening to the staff conversate, horses outside, Link's snoring until eventually I feel asleep due to exhaustion. 

~~~~~~~

 Link had woke me at 5 in the morning telling me that he wanted to show me something. I groaned but eventually got up and followed him out of the stable. He then helped my down the side of a steep hill down to some water, but it wasn't normal water it was a hot spring. I haven't seen one thus big in awhile. As I was gawking Link had pulled out something for me to wear into the spring so my normal clothes wouldn't get wet. I noticed that the design looked familar. 

 "Are those Gerudo women clothes?" I asked raising a brow at him. He coughs into his hand then scratches the back of his neck. 

 "Its a long story." He says looking in another direction. I couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks. I giggle into my hand and take the cloths.

 "If you say so." After I change into the clothes and put my hair into a ponytail I come from behind the rock. When I come from behind it i see link has changed as well. He was wearing his hair up on top of his head with a sleeve on his right arm and some pants that looked like mine but made for males. He also had in some hoops. When he noticed my presence he waved me over. Come on let's get into the water. I nod my head while trying not to stare at his abs. Once I get fully into the water I feel like all my troubles melting away. I have never been more at peace than I am now at this moment. I close my eyes and sigh a happy sigh.

 "So do you feel any better? I hear Link ask. I open an eye to see him watching me. I sit up and give him my full attention, then I smile at him.

 "Yes, thank you Link


End file.
